User talk:Fat Man Spoon
User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1<------- First Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2<------- Second Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 3 Hey Spoony. Didja hear Ausir's back? Nitty 16:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Will he be falling off a cliff anytime soon? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 16:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Didn't say much, just welcomed a noob who made a really nice page that I had to delete. Noob was a well-meaning guy, don't ban him. Methinks there's something going on... Didn't he say that he worked on the Polish translation of F3? Nitty 16:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Never mind then. Whoops. Maybe he's working on the Polish translation of Vegas? Nitty 16:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I can't believe he's a Wikipedia sysop. That's as cold and mechanical as you can get! Nitty 16:36, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ;He has no soul,no emotions,no feelings,was his father Gordon Brown then? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 16:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sure thing what?! Nitty 16:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Mr. Hamilton sounds about right. Let the government regulate the prostitutes. Nitty 16:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) That makes you the pimp of pimps. You truly are a P'laya '''I'n a 'M'anagement 'P'rofession. Nitty 16:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Be sure to throw a couple Myron's way, the guy needs it. Nitty 17:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Did he tell you that it was regular porn? Nitty 17:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) That's the last time I trust him. Asshole. Nitty 17:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I told him not to tell you! Nitty 17:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Tell me what? Spoon 17:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't want him telling you that I'm kinda sorta not following the furry mantra to the letter. And he told you anyway! Nitty 17:19, 30 August 2009 (UTC) That fucker'll get what's coming to him... Nitty 17:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hehehe, he asked for a story... I'll hit him with a little GDS... Nitty 17:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Gay Dragon Sex. Nitty 17:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The little cat thing freaked him out, remember? Scales are going to make him piss his trousers. My old buddy Jeeves has just the right thing... they're even twins. Nitty 17:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Jeeves a real cool guy, e's a kangaroo and he doesn't afraid of anything. Nitty 17:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The furuits of a childhood wasted. I know people from every walk of life, every continent... Yet, not a one is as awesome as you, Spoony. Alright, the trap is set... what now? Nitty 18:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What Trap? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Moar floof! 18:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC)]] :Thats just fuckin' stupid. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Let's use talk pages, so we can actually communicate. Nitty 21:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) 21:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC)]] Because I haven't uploaded any male/male yet. Nitty 21:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Doesn't look as bad as it sounds, does it? Nitty 21:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Erm... nothing. Nitty 21:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ... Nitty 21:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Why is he even on the duck? Nitty 21:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. Nitty 21:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well done. Nitty 21:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Why are you always so serious? Nitty 21:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... where'd Raptor go? Nitty 22:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Spoony? Nitty 22:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Where'd you go? Nitty 22:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) This isn't funny! At least tell me when you're going to leave! I miss you... Nitty 22:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'll wait for you on the Escapist. Fucking family got the computer. Nitty 23:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Back. Since the end of my summer is Tuesday, I'm going to be up all night tonight. Partially waiting for you, partially as a big "fuck you" to the system. As soon as you get here, say hi. Nitty 02:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yay! My Internet started shitting itself maybe an hour ago, but it's fine now. I wouldn't let you get away without saying goodnight. Nitty 10:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) No, I just have Spidey Senses. Of course I've been up all night! Nitty 10:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I only decided to stay up because I was waiting for you. Don't feel too bad. Nitty 10:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Listen... I know I can be an idiot sometimes... well, a lot... but, no matter what happens, can you promise you won't leave like Friday? I don't think I can cope without you. Nitty 10:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I don't care who loves who right now, I have a whopping 0 friends in reality. And an entire school full of enemies. I physically and psychologically need someone to talk to. Even if it means getting a response to a question a day later, please don't leave me, Spoony. Please. Nitty 11:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Okay... okay... maybe I'm getting too worked up about things... Nitty 11:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) It would. And that would be bad. I've been to every last dark corner of the Internet and back, and you're the only person I've ever met so very much like myself. Losing you would be like losing a large part of my soul. Nitty 11:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I know. I just don't want you to start thinking "Oh, Nitty, the crazy fag, he'll be fine without me". I would probably rather die than let that happen. Nitty 11:18, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I know you are, but I'm the paranoid worrywart, remember? Just about anything I do can quickly evolve into a way you could leave me, with hundreds of permutations zipping through my head at any given moment. Nitty 11:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) What was it that tempted you to leave? Nitty 11:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, you've got me on all accounts except the mentally unstable one, everyone is mentally unstable. Nitty 11:37, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I am. :D Nitty 11:42, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Don't tell me that, no matter how much you deny my feelings for you, you think your life would be better without me. And how will I make friends in high school? They're the same buckethead nazis that they've been for the last 8 years. Nitty 11:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I don't get either of you lot. What makes you think they've changed?! They've been closed off from modern thinking for nearly all of their lives. State test scores are at an all time low, and so is funding. Nitty 11:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Even I haven't heard of a "feeder school". Explain? Nitty 12:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ah. Not a one. I believe that mine might be a feeder for a larger one, though. Nitty 12:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The school system might not work like that in America. Pararaptor 12:13, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, we're having a Brit-Texan language barrier here... Everyone from the same elementary school goes to the same middle school goes to the same high school. One high school for every middle and elementary pair. Nitty 12:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Why can't we use the same goddamnable guidelines? Nitty 12:19, 31 August 2009 (UTC) When we take over the world together, d'you want to find the guy who had that brilliant idea? Nitty 12:22, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I already am the wierdest bastard in the state. Foorfags are the equivelent of a white rhinoceros. Nitty 12:37, 31 August 2009 (UTC) It's a shame that your webcam is shite, the quality won't let me see those beautiful eyes of yours. Nitty 12:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I'm curious to see how you think I can get more batshit crazy than that. Nitty 12:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I already do that... Anything else? Nitty 12:54, 31 August 2009 (UTC) What kind of crazy black magic is this? Nitty 13:18, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oooh! Look for stuff that's not working. Nitty 13:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, everything looks to be in order. Where were we? Nitty 13:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) There we go, buuuuddy. Nitty 13:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Whoa, recent changes is caught in the past. Nitty 13:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) There we go, buuuuddy. Nitty 13:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Do you want to say it, or should I? Nitty 13:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) It marked that "feeder school" comment as "current revision". We're caught in a literal ''TIME PARADOX''. Nitty 13:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) TESTING SIG.--Six Wasteland Wireless 13:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Abandon fucking ship! I'm going back to the Escapist until this bug is resolved. Nitty 13:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well then, I'll be back in like an hour. Nitty 23:13, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Well look at this..... I was browsing through my contributions and i found This],this was one of my very first contributions,and was long ago,before you joined the site. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The 'Scapist! It killed itself on me! Nitty 21:56, 31 August 2009 (UTC) My Spoony was able to kill the Escapist? Nitty 22:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Wait... if you didn't kill the Escapist, and the Escapist didn't kill the Escapist, who did?! Nitty 22:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I still can't get to it... I'm thinking of adding a "vandal threat advisor" userbox to my page, but I can't figure out which colour codes to use. I need the base blue, then green, yellow, orange, and red. Nitty 22:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I'll ask for orange, yellow, and green when I need them. After Wikia kills Hacker123, I'll set the box to blue. No new content will be released for a while, vandalism is at a low. Nitty 22:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Where was that? Nitty 23:44, 31 August 2009 (UTC) There we go. All clear. With Zeta behind us, vandals should be dropping off shortly. ''You can't stay long either?'' Nitty 23:54, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ''^^^^^What^^^^^''. Nitty 00:00, 1 September 2009 (UTC) You said you could only stay until 1:00 or something. Nitty 00:16, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Yeah? Nitty 00:21, 1 September 2009 (UTC) You aren't eating enough, you're having bowel problems... that sound about right? Nitty 00:25, 1 September 2009 (UTC) You just don't feel like eating, or you feel full without eating? Nitty 00:30, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Okay. Do you think you're getting enough to eat in the day? Nitty 00:38, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Alright, that right there has all kinds of little red flags going off. This "wall"... is it brought on only by certain foods, or simply eating? Nitty 00:42, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Hmm... describe the digestive problems. Constipation, etc? Nitty 00:48, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'm not a doctor, and I'm pretty sure that the Web MD people aren't either, but I'm pretty sure that you might have irritable bowel syndrome. Fiber intake causing bloating and fullness and slight vomiting are pretty standard fare... There's not much you can do about it, but I suggest that you try to eat more. I'm not in this for sex, I'm in it for you. If you think that this is even slightly serious, talk to your parents, go in for an exam. Your wellbeing is top priority. Nitty 01:02, 1 September 2009 (UTC) If you get sick from eating wheat based foods, I'd try some of that fancy FiberOne yogurt. If you don't consume a decent amount of fiber, you'll risk some constipation. Like I said, if this continues, or if you start feeling pain, I'd see a doctor. Forget leaving, I don't want you to die on me. Nitty 01:10, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Nonono, if they ask why you aren't eating, you tell them. It could be a tumor for all I know! There's no harm in getting checked out, and if there really is a serious problem, it's better to be safe than dead. Nitty 01:15, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Good choice. Well, I've got an hour and 41 minutes left. If there's anything else you want to say, now's the time. Nitty 01:19, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Hazing? Nitty 01:22, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Sleepy, or from hunger? Nitty 01:24, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Goodnight. I love you, and I'll be here as soon as I can tomorrow. Try the Escapist first. Nitty 01:31, 1 September 2009 (UTC) What... ...evil plan? Are you talking about the Weird Al video? How is that evil in any possible way? You Know Who I Am Pff. That's hardly an evil plan. If you want to see a REAL evil pan, return to my talk page with two sockpuppets, three other users, and an article from Encyclopedia Dramatica. You Know Who I Am You haven't even heard the plan. You Know Who I Am Nurr Seckshun Murrk Turr. Hellurr. Purrurrupturr 08:48, 1 September 2009 (UTC) And their reaction? Pararaptor 09:02, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Then you have learned well. Heard about your little problem. Pararaptor 09:09, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Back in a few minutes. Pararaptor 09:14, 1 September 2009 (UTC) No, never mind. It wasn't really clear what the problem was to me. Are you constipated or the opposite which I think should called be dihorettic but I know isn't? Pararaptor 09:20, 1 September 2009 (UTC) He's going to find a gold ring around your stomach, I just know it. Pararaptor 09:28, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Incidental gastric band. Pararaptor 09:34, 1 September 2009 (UTC) >sigh< Never mind How's being back at school treating you? Pararaptor 09:45, 1 September 2009 (UTC) http://www.alaska.net/~clund/e_djublonskopf/Flatearthsociety.htm Please tell me they're not serious. Pararaptor 09:54, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I just saw the "What you can do" page. Pararaptor 10:00, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Have to go. Back at... some point in time. Pararaptor 10:14, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Wow,this wikia is '''DEAD. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:14, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi Spoony! God damn, is it still a bunch of monkeys. Nitty 20:56, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Thick Algebra book is thick. So are the kiddies. Fortunately, one of their number has been expelled for vandalising school property on the first day. Everybody got all quiet (a rarity from them) and took a unanimous pledge to not be asses, as the school cracked down on their cell phones. I'' was kicking back and thinking about nasty, dupliferous things I could do to them. And about you. How're things holding up without me? Nitty 21:03, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking of signing up for the debate team. The first one to say "fuck you" loses, right? Nitty 21:13, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I just need to tell them "I love you", and they'll run out of the building, shrieking in fear! If their heads don't melt first. Nitty 21:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I'm running my mouth again. You got the dockta appointment all lined up? Nitty 21:22, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Are you going to live? Nitty 21:29, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Any idea ''what is wrong with your stomach? Nitty 21:32, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Alright. The high school has an open gymnasium policy, so the kids can go play basketball or whatever during the lunch period. Well, they had a volleyball net up, and one of the dumbasses thought it would be a fun idea to run as fast as possible into one of the poles, shoulder-first. Kid weighs 240 or so. Pole snaps like a twig. And, bless his soul, principal making rounds, checking on the newbies, sees it. I shit myself laughing. Nitty 21:38, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, had to go grab dinner. Aye. Only three of the teachers are actually new, all the rest double as middle school teachers. Algebra teacher: She's a smidge portly, but she understands that algebra can kill. Very cool. Biology teacher: Relative rookie, but quiet and sarcastic. And foul-mouthed. Very cool. English teacher: Old. Slow. Very cool. Nitty 22:05, September 1, 2009 (UTC) My arch-frenemy Zach had heart problems, went under the knife and stuff. Other than that, not really. Nitty 22:19, September 1, 2009 (UTC) It's strange. First thing that happened: I sat at a table in the cafeteria, waiting for the "welcome" speech. Second thing that happened: Girls swarm me. Sarah included. Shit. Nitty 22:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I fall backwards. "Hi! Hi! Hi! Alexander! Hi! Why'd you fall? Hi!" "Ow! Why the hell...? Why are you swarming me?" "How was your summer? Hi! When did you get glasses?" I've had glasses for the last 6 years. I'm nearsighted, but I don't usually wear them in buildings. School is an exception, I need to read blackboards and stuff. I get up. "Can you ladies please go away?" "Oh, so you hate us? Screw you!" ... Seriously. Nitty 22:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC)